


Chinese Whispers

by Satan_Yazawa



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Yazawa/pseuds/Satan_Yazawa
Summary: Chika's way of confessing is certainly interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kanan isnt very good at this game. for multiple reasons.

Sleepovers at Mari's house were a fairly regular thing for the a girls in Aqours. Nobody else really had a large enough house, and it was nice to be able to relax together. They would talk about anything and everything, all together or in little groups. It could either be calming or hectic. Pillow fights were also fairly regular. However, Mari's suggestion on that one night wasn't exactly either calming or hectic, but maybe somewhere in between. They wanted to do something all together, and pillow fights just wouldn't cut it that time.

"Why don't we play a game of Chinese whispers?"

Everyone's faces lit up at the suggestion. It was new, and a chance for them to get Riko and Dia to swear if Hanamaru and Ruby went along with it. Although, even if they censored it the next girl would probably say it as it was meant to be.

They got into a circle, Mari decided to start. She was sitting next to Dia and it was pretty obvious to everyone where it was going to go. She passed on whatever it was to Kanan, who was on her other side. Then Chika picked it up. She grinned while passing it on to You. Then it went to Riko, who hesitated. Then Ruby, Hanamaru, Yoshiko and finally, to Dia. She blushed with rather furious expression as Yoshiko moved back.

"There is no way I will ever say this! Mari Ohara, you are truly despicable!"

There were a few groans from some of the girls, annoyed that Dia wouldn't play. Mari stepped in though, with "Dia, nobody said I made exactly what you're going to say. That's the point of the game!"

Dia huffed a little, but eventually did repeat what Yoshiko said to her. "I-I am a f-fuck-ing party pooper." There was a chorus of laughs, Chika even shed a few tears. It hadn't changed much, which was pretty good.

After a little bit of thinking, it was Kanan's turn. Along the way, her phrase had changed a lot, and Mari ended up saying, "Why did the chicken cross the road? It fuckin' died." Nobody really knew what happened to it, but it got a few laughs.

Then it was Chika's turn. After saying it to You, she was waiting anxiously for it to reach her 'victim,' Kanan.

She got up and repeated, "I love Chika Takami!"

Chika gasped in slightly fake surprise. "Kanan! That's so sweet of you to say. But in front of all our friends?"

"Ch-Chika... don't be like that," she pouted.

Chika ignored her. "I mean... I suppose I return your feelings, Kanan. I admire your boldness, too."

Kanan just looked back in shock. Had that seriously just happened to her? Everyone except Dia was waiting for Kanan to say something romantic back to the ginger who she was now apparently in love with. "Um... thank you...? Does... this mean we're... dating, or something?"

"Well, Kanan, we both love each other, don't we?" Her face looked so very hopeful.

"I... suppose."

"Wait, that actually worked? Holy fuck," Chika responded.

"Holy fuck," You agreed. As did Mari and Yoshiko.

Kanan was still staring at Chika, with a blush almost as intense as Dia's when she was asked to swear.

"Well, You, it's your turn. Kanan, you can sit down now," Mari teased.

"Yeah, Kanan, sit down. I want to start whispering," You joined in. Slowly, everyone just started teasing Kanan. Even Dia joined in.

The games just continued as if nothing important had happened, they went round everyone once and then Ruby and Hanamaru went off to sleep.

While the others got out of the circle to watch some idol DVDs, Kanan had to ask Chika just one more time, "are we really dating now?"

"I'd like to, if you'd like to."

"I guess we are." The two may have been holding hands as they watched the idols on the screen.


End file.
